


missing things

by redelle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelle/pseuds/redelle
Summary: mammon's hoard of things keep piling up in your room. so you offhandedly propose a solution to stop him from raiding your closet and other storage spaces every time he looks for a missing thing, and he's struck dumb.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	missing things

**Author's Note:**

> this _could_ be a companion fic to _definitely yours_ , huh. being in a relationship with mammon is just taking turns being struck dumb with love for each other every time one points out an obvious thing  
> inspired by the "Scent 1" mammon chat!

the first few times it was his perfume. receiving variations of his texts of " _babe, have u seen my perfume??? i can't find it in my room_ " plenty of times makes you sort of sigh now, and your fingers can type out " _you left it in my room_ " by muscle memory alone.

and then the next few times it was a trickle of his clothing: " _babe, have u seen my shirt? the one u said looks good on me_ " and " _!!!! I can't find my jacket!!!_ " or " _idk where my good sweater went. do u think asmo has it???_ " and somehow, you've always managed to find variations to say " _it's in my room. you left it last time_ " in reply to every text.

weeks pass and now the belongings have evolved to be actual essential things like his history textbook or his wallet or even Goldie, instead of vanity items. his texts have also now evolved to asking straight out whether the missing thing was in your room, instead of him simply declaring said thing was missing.

right now he's sitting on the floor in front of your closet, rummaging through his section of clothes. he's looking for that one specific shirt that he really needs to wear because it's the one that's going to match his outfit. no, he can't have another shirt. yes, _of course_ , he's already looked through _his_ closet (the one in his room)! are you sure it's not lost in between _your_ side of the closet? you've already given up on trying to offer suggestions on where he could find it or which shirt could be a replacement, so now you're just on your bed watching him grumble under his breath.

"which room is bigger, do you think? mine or yours?" you ask.

he stops grumbling for a sec to look confused at you. "i dunno. why?"

"maybe we should just move into the bigger room."

he blinks. and then he blinks some more.

"what?" you ask. "do you think lucifer would say no? I think I can annoy him into it."

mammon seems to forget that you're trying to have a conversation with him because you wait for too long a beat before he finally says, "ya want to share a room?"

you furrow your brows and look around your room where his things are tucked seamlessly with yours. "we're . . . basically already doing that, aren't we? and honestly, i think that's easier. if only so you," you gesture to the strewn out pile of clothes beside him, "don't have to keep ransacking my closet. or my toiletries. or my bookshelf. well. if some thing of yours still go missing after it's probably going to be you ransacking _our_ closet or something, huh?"

mammon looks around at the mess he's made around him. at the tangled up clothes the two of you have. and it's probably stupid, but he can't believe his heart is aching just because he's seeing his clothes mixed in with yours. 

"hey, mammon."

he jolts and sees you've sat on the floor beside him. you're looking at him with a worried expression as you reach out to catch his hand. "you okay?"

he lets out a breath that makes his shoulders slump. he leans into you then, wrapping his arms around you and pressing his face into your neck. "yeah. yeah, we should just share a room, huh. that'll be cool. sharin' a room with the great mammon is a privilege no one has, y'know."

you laugh quietly into his ear. your hands reach up to play with the strands of hair at his nape. "being loved by the great mammon is, too."

he squeezes you in his arms. "you're a sap."

"says the demon who went misty eyed when I asked him to just officially share a room," you tease.

he nips at your throat in retaliation.

you laugh and tap at his chest, pulling away. "okay, okay, great mammon!" you squish his face into your hands. "why don't you go find that shirt you've been looking for and I go find lucifer, huh?"

"no way! i'm comin' with ya!" he stands up and pulls you along with him. "he's probably in his office. c'mon."

you can't stop the grin growing on your face as mammon insistently tugs at your hand to hurry you out the door. "hey."

he stops just short of twisting the doorknob. "what? c'mon, we should go before he's all—"

"I love you."

your grin doesn't drop as you delight in watching mammon pause for a second before he turns away, flustered at you.

his hand squeezes yours. "I love you, too."


End file.
